Agito Makishima
|-|Guyver III= |-|Gigantic Dark= Summary Agito Makishima is a primary character of The Bio-Booster Armor Guyver series. He is the adopted son of the former head of Chronos Japan, Genzo. he later is revealed to be the host of the third Guyver Unit, known as Guyver III or "Zeus" Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely 5-C, potentially 5-B Name: Agito Makishima, Guyver III, Zeus (By Himself) Origin: The Guyver Gender: Male Age: 18 at the start of the manga, and older later on in the manga (Post time-skip) 20 Classification: Human Symbiotic Bio-Mechanism Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Regeneration (Low-High), Hyper Sense , Gravity Manipulation (Allows him Flight, and use a "Pressure Cannon"), Energy Projection, Spatial Manipulation (Can remotely Summon his Guyver Suit from another dimension), Sound Manipulation (With Sonic Buster), High-Frequency Blades (Which can Ignore Durability to a extend), Limited telepathy and Resistance | Electromagnetic Force fields | Black Hole Creation, Large Size (At least Type 1) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level '''(Comparable with base Guyver I) | '''Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Gigantic Dark was able to destroy Imakarum's black hole with his Gigasmasher, Gigantic Dark's Giga Smasher should be comparable to Sho's Giga Smasher which is a hundred times stronger than his Mega Smasher that rivals this) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Moon level, potentially Planet level with Micro Black Holes Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed, at least Relativistic+ combat speed (Equal to Guyver I in speed who dodged Aptom's particle accelerator), likely FTL | FTL combat speed | At least FTL combat speed, potentially FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 | At least Class 100+ '''| At least '''Class M+ by virtue size Striking Strength: Multi-Continental Class | At least Multi-Continental Class '(Amped with the Gravity Knuckle) | At least '''Multi-Continental Class '(By virtue of size with the gravity knuckle) '''Durability: Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Moon level Stamina: High; was able to fight powerful opponents with less than half of his power and with severe injuries and pushed Sho into becoming Exceed Range: Standard melee range, varies meters with Pressure Cannon, several kilometers Mega Smasher, Possibly planetary with Black Holes Standard Equipment: The Guyver Unit Intelligence: Is the adopted son of the former head of Chronos Japan, second-year student at Narisawa high school and was able to take control of the 3rd Guyver Unit. He is portrayed as shrewd, calculating and a great manipulator. He was also acknowledged by the 12 Zoalords as a genius in battle to at one point be a candidate-member of the Kronos Elite before he betrayed them, far later he create his own organization from scratch strong enough to directly oppose Chronos, known as Zeus's Thunderbolts (Zeus no Ikazuchi) Weaknesses: If the Control Metal is damaged then both the host and the Guyver unit will die, the High-Frequency Blades can be stopped by a material oscillating at the same frequency and the armor itself is quite vulnerable to acid Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Control Metal:' The metal that is located on the Guyver's forehead, this metal button-like sphere regulates the energy flow between the organism and the host's body, as well as preventing the alien parasite that the Guyver system is based on from literally eating its host alive, it also records the genetic structure, and memories of its host, so that if the host is injured or killed, it regenerates that host from even the smallest bits of genetic material. If the Control Metal is destroyed, the Unit absorbs its host. The Control Metal has tentacles that reach into the host's brain, and is the hard wiring of the Unit that allows the host to use the systems of the Guyver. It can also free the host from the mental control of the Creators. **'Self-Defence Mode: '''The Guyver also has a self-defence mode when the host in inconscious for lond periods of time, the control metal take control to protect anything that he consider a threat , Even if is about a ally. * '''Hyper Sense:' Each Guyver displays two metallic orbs on either side of its head. These orbs give the Guyver the ability to sense electromagnetic fields outside of their direct line of physical sight. The manga often displays this as an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing. It also appears to have some thermal sensing properties. *'Electromagnetic Barrier:' Gigantic Dark can put up an energy barrier that can block all but the strongest of attacks. *'Sonic Buster:' Can emit high destructive sound waves from two orbs in his mouth called Vibration Clobes (口部金属球 Kōbu Kinzoku Kyū) * Head Beam: A multi-directional laser mounted just above the Control Metal on the Guyver's head. Gigantic Armor supports an improved headbeam that's a cluster of crystalline orb high-intensity laser emitters. *'High Frequency Blades:' Guyver III is able to extend large blades from his elbows. These blades are capable of severing the molecular structure of objects. Guyver III as Gigantic Dark can grow up to six high-frequency blades on the left and right able to curve at amazing distances. *'Gravity Knuckles:' Guyver III as Gigantic Dark can knuckle serves as a focal point for the concentration of the field. The energy amplifiers of the forearm and wrist provide an instantaneous energy boost, allowing the area of the gravity field around it to receive direct saturation. *'Mega Smasher:' When Guyver III pulls his chest apart, he is capable of firing a powerful beam of energy dubbed the Mega-Smasher. The beam is capable of vaporizing entire sides of buildings. **'Giga Smasher:' One hundred times more devastating than the Mega-Smasher thanks to two extra Gravity Control Orbs, one embedded in each chest plate, which grants it extra power. *'Gravity Fist/Power Punch:' A high-powered jab, mostly used in conjunction with the back thrusters, channeling energy into its fist for a powerful discharge upon target impact which is powerful enough destroy shatter rock formations. Only Gigantic Dark can use this attack. *'Pressure Cannon:' Guyver III can form a cannon shot - like blast of energy from his hands. **'Super Pressure Cannon:' A stronger version of the Pressure Cannon. *'Power Amps:' The power which gives the Gigantic the ability to produce an omnidirectional forcefield similar to a Zoalords Barrier Technique. Usage of the power amps can include the control of surrounding body parts even if severed from the main body. *'Gravity Ram:' By extending the chest spike and channeling energy into it, activating Barrier shield and powering up all three gravity orbs, the Gigantic accelerates using the thrusters on his back. This has the same effect as seen caused by evil Aptoms high-frequency spear, which means the surrounding area is totally obliterated without any visible trace as though atomized. *'Gravity Implosion:' The Guyver's strongest attack that creates a micro black hole that sucks in surrounding matter and energy leaving no trace before evaporating. If left alone, it is mentioned to be strong enough to destroy a whole planet if left alone. The attack can only be used in its Exceed form. Key: Guyver III | Gigantic Dark | Gigantic Dark Exceed Note: The profile covers the manga version of Agito. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:The Guyver Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Space Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Summoners Category:Vibration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Leaders Category:Traitors Category:Anime Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Large Sized Characters